Probably wouldn't be this way
by Cleopatra Curtis
Summary: Harry dies and Ginny has to deal with it. Song-fic I own nothing Song: Probably wouldn't be this way by Leann Rimes


A/N: Hey everyone! *Looks at crowd of readers with angry expressions, torches, and pitchforks warily* I know that I'm supposed to be working on one of my other many stories right now but this plot bunny wouldn't quit hoping around inside my head, soooo… Please forgive me for the delay on my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the semi-plot. The characters, as we all know, belong to J. K. Rowling and I definitely don't own this beautiful song either. Enjoy the story and please drop me a review telling me what you thought, praise, or criticism. Also, if you have a basic story plot that you want me to write for you please let me know and give me the details either in a review or PM me. Thank you

**Got a date a week from Friday with the minister's son**

**Everybody says he's crazy**

**I'll have to see**

_Sitting on the bench in the park, my mind wandered again to the cemetery by the church where Harry wanted to be buried. I was just staring into space when Greg, the minister's son, walked up. He asked me out, again. My friends all say he's crazy, but maybe I should give him a chance._

**I finally moved to France when the summer came**

**I won't have to pay Hugo to rake my leaves**

_I've wanted to live in France for a while, and now with Harry's death I just can't stay in London. Mum wasn't very happy, but she wasn't happy when Bill or Charlie moved either. I just couldn't stand being around all the happiness, or watching Hugo give me pitying glances when he came over to rake our-my yard._

**I'm probably going on and on**

**It seems I'm doing more of that these days**

_I've not been able to just make my point since you left. I'm always rambling. You were what kept me steady and consistent in my arguments, or my conversations._

**I probably wouldn't be this way**

**I probably wouldn't hurt so bad**

**I never pictured every minute without you in it**

**Oh you left so fast**

**Sometimes I see you standing there**

**Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch**

**Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much**

**God gave me a moment's grace**

**'Cause if I'd never seen your face**

**I probably wouldn't be this way**

_If I'd just never met you, I wouldn't be going through any of this pain. I just wish you didn't leave me. Why Harry? Why did you have to go on that raid? Why did you let yourself be torn apart by that werewolf? To save a baby whose family didn't want her? I've taken her in and am raising her to be a beautiful little girl who is loved, just as I know you would want her to be._

**Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you**

**Susan says that I should just move on**

_Mum told me that I should quit coming here to see you. She said I'm only torturing myself more every time I come here. Susan Bones found me by your tombstone in Godric's Hollow. She knelt next to me and placed some flowers by your grave. She put her hand on my arm and said to me, "You and I both know that he wouldn't want you to mope around. Harry would want you to move on." She then left. How do I move on Harry?_

**You ought to see the way these people look at me**

**When they see me 'round here talking to this stone**

_Everyone gives me looks anytime I come here. Some looks are curious, some pitying, and some cautious. They all worry about me, whether it be for my mental health or for the safety of those around them I'm unsure._

**Everybody thinks I've lost my mind**

**But I just take it day by day**

_Ronald screamed at me today, told me to get over it, over you. He said that I've lost my mind, gone insane after what happened. Nobody disagreed with him, not even mum._

**I probably wouldn't be this way**

**I probably wouldn't hurt so bad**

**I never pictured every minute without you in it**

**Oh you left so fast**

**Sometimes I see you standing there**

**Sometimes I feel an angel's touch**

**Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much**

**God gave me a moment's grace**

**'Cause if I'd never seen your face**

**I probably wouldn't be this way**

_I stared longingly at a picture of you on our night-stand. _

**Probably wouldn't be this way**

_I just want you to come home to me._

**Got a Date a week from Friday with the minister's son**

**Everybody says I'm crazy**

**Guess I'll have to see**

_The minister was wary of letting his son go on this date, as his son was already labeled crazy, because I'd been said to be insane/crazy as well. He, however, got over it and knew that he could not dictate who his son went on dates with. I guess we'll find out which one of us is more crazy a week from Friday. I still miss you Harry; I'll try to move on, for you. _


End file.
